claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Scene 129
*Mark of the Warrior arc: **60px|link=Scene 128 128: Part I ** 129: Part II **60px|link=Scene 130 130: Part III **60px|link=Scene 131 131: Part IV ** 132: Part V Cold open At dawn, the Ghosts dress in their old Organization uniforms. This causes Helen to roll on the floor with laughter.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 129, pp. 97–99 Uniforms Sid recounts the Rabona guards' efforts to salvage all the Claymore uniforms in Pieta. With plenty of spares in a warehouse, the Ghosts should have an adequate supply.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 129, p. 100 When Miria asks if everyone is ready to leave, Galk asks why the rush. Galatea explains that the awakened Cassandra has accelerated her speed and may arrive two or three days earlier than expected. Or even today.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 129, pp. 100–101 Back in uniform Sid gives Raki encouragement to rescue Clare.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 129, p. 101 Cocoon On seeing the awakened emerging from the cocoon, Raki blurts out Priscilla's name. When Helen questions him on this, Raki only says the awakened resembles someone he knows.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 129, pp. 102–105 Galatea cannot detect Clare's aura and sees little hope of pulling out Clare. But Raki approaches the cocoon, despite Galatea's warning. Deneve defends Raki's decision.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 129, pp. 105–107 When Raki lays on hands and speaks to the cocoon, tentacles pierce his body. Galatea calls for help, but Raki says the cocoon is only probing his body. The tentacles soon withdraw.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 129, pp. 108–113 Clare exits 'Confession' Raki emotionally breaks down. Tearfully, he confesses that despite his great size and strength, Clare is still the stronger one. And that he only wishes to be at Clare's side forever.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 129, pp. 113–114 A section of the cocoon crumbles and out comes Clare.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 129, pp. 115–118 'Danger' But Clare's internal organs are spilling out from the vertical incision running down the length of her torso. While Raki and Yuma press together the incision to keep Clare's organs from spilling out, Deneve quickly sews with crude stitching, as if she were closing a cadaver.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 129, pp. 119–120 Deneve explains that the Organization splits open the trainees when they are young girls, then implants Yoma flesh and blood in every part of the body. But they never solved the problem of healing the initial implant incision. Sutures were used to keep the warriors whole.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 129, pp. 121–124 'Friends rejoined' Clare regains consciousness, then recognizes Raki. The Ghosts look on as Raki hugs a tearful Clare with all his might.Claymore 23, Shueisha, Scene 129, pp. 125–129 Additional details 'Notes' 'Cover art' Jump SQ September 2012 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US